


Love After War

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus et Hermione se retrouvent sur le champ de bataille après la victoire. Ecrit pour 30 interdits d'après un fanart sur le sshg exchange sur LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After War

**Love After War **

_One-shot écrit pour la communauté 30 interdits et inspiré par un fanart qui m'a été offert dans le cadre du sshg exchange sur LiveJournal. _

_Merci à Dacian Goddess pour sa relecture. _

* * *

La nuit enveloppait les combattants encore debout de son manteau à la fois traître et protecteur. Personne n'avait imaginé que l'affrontement final entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort prendrait l'allure d'une bataille rangée au cours de laquelle les deux armées s'affronteraient dans une rencontre digne des affrontements du temps passé. Pendant des heures, depuis le matin jusque dans la nuit, les sorts avaient fusé, lacérant le ciel de traînées rouges, vertes, violettes, jusqu'à ce que Harry et Voldemort se retrouvent face à face. Harry avait alors fait appel à ses réserves d'amour et de compassion, à tous ceux qu'il avait aimés et qui n'étaient plus. Ils lui avaient donné un pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaissait pas : celui du pardon, de l'amour sans condition. Le mage noir n'avait pas résisté à cette magie qui lui était intrinsèquement étrangère et était mort pour de bon, laissant ses partisans dans le désarroi. Ceux-ci avaient mené un combat jusqu'à la mort bien après celle de leur maître. La victoire fut durement acquise pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Vers la fin de la nuit, lorsque tous les Mangemorts furent capturés, les vainqueurs se cherchèrent et s'étreignirent. C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent face à face.

—Hermione !

Il était entré en contact avec elle après la mort de Dumbledore ; il l'avait convaincue de sa sincérité, de sa loyauté envers l'Ordre et ses valeurs ; il l'avait observée, l'avait connue, désirée, aimée. Et maintenant, elle vivait.

—Severus !

Elle s'était méfiée en premier lieu, puis s'était laissée convaincre de sa bonne foi. Elle aimait peu le professeur, craignait le Mangemort, mais l'homme, oh l'homme ! Il mettait en feu sa peau, son ventre, son esprit rien qu'en pensant à lui. La peur qu'il meure dans la guerre l'avait retenue jusqu'alors. Mais maintenant, il vivait.

Il était sale et poussiéreux. Son masque de Mangemort brillait à la lueur des feux qui brûlaient l'horizon. La manche gauche de sa robe avait été arrachée par un sortilège qui avait laissé une entaille sur son bras. Il était hautement désirable.

Elle était sale et poussiéreuse. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de leur attache et voletaient en halo autour de sa tête, faisant d'elle une formidable Erinye prête à venger les victimes de la folie du Lord noir. Elle était hautement désirable.

Simultanément, leurs barrières tombèrent. Severus arracha son masque et le jeta sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où il atterrirait. Une motte de terre explosa sous l'impact. C'était sans importance car à ce moment-là, leurs corps s'étaient rencontrés, leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, leur désir s'était libéré. Sans y penser, Severus ôta la lourde cape de velours noir des Mangemorts qu'il portait et l'étala sur le sol, un exploit en soi car Hermione resta accrochée à lui durant toute la manœuvre. Ils tombèrent ensemble, étroitement enlacés.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec frénésie. Leurs mains, impatientes, trouvèrent les ourlets des robes et les retroussèrent le long des mollets et des cuisses. Severus trouva refuge au milieu de ses jambes écartées. Là, il prit appui sur ses mains et se redressa. Il repoussa le tissu qui couvrait sa féminité et la pénétra immédiatement. Il ancra ses pieds bottés au sol pour mieux s'enfoncer en elle.

Elle lança ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer vers elle et échanger des baisers au goût âcre de la guerre. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des siennes tant était grand son désir de fusionner avec lui, son amant, son avenir.

Leur première union, si intense, née d'un besoin aussi profond que l'origine des âmes, ne dura que quelques instants. Leur plaisir de vivre, leur joie de pouvoir enfin s'aimer les mena rapidement à l'extase à l'instant même où le soleil levant ajoutait ses flammes orangées à celles des brasiers.

Pourtant, ils se souviendraient longtemps, sans doute toujours, des sensations causées par la terre qui avait porté leur amour. Les petits cailloux qui parsemaient le sol inégal labouraient le dos de Hermione à travers les épaisseurs de tissu pendant que Severus allait et venait en elle. Certains avaient même trouvé leur chemin jusque dans sa chevelure éparse sur le sol. Elle les avait tous conservés et les avait charmés pour s'en faire une coiffe qu'elle avait porté le jour de leur mariage, et il avait compris.

La terre avait gravé sur les mains de Severus des indentations à travers le tissu de sa cape. Il n'en avait cure ; elles étaient la marque, la preuve que Hermione était à lui, enfin à lui, toute à lui. Il les avait charmées pour qu'elles restent visibles et lui fassent oublier la marque hideuse sur son avant-bras. Il ne dévoila jamais leur origine, mais elle avait compris.

Personne ne sut jamais que leur amour s'était révélé sur le champ de bataille, qu'il avait été consommé sur la terre qui avait absorbé le sang de tant de sacrifices ce jour-là. Ce geste avait été leur antidote, leur contre-sort personnel et intime contre les horreurs vécues jusqu'alors et jusqu'à leur mort.


End file.
